


Earth

by starr_falling



Series: February Ficlets [23]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starr_falling/pseuds/starr_falling
Summary: Bilbo and Thorin enjoy an early morning in the garden, planting seeds for the future.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Series: February Ficlets [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139438
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: earth.

Bilbo dug his toes into the freshly turned earth and breathed deeply of the chill air. Spring came later to the Mountain than the Shire.

But it was time to plant; he could feel it all the way down to his bones.

He took one last look east, where a smudge of light heralded the sun. He turned to look over his shoulder. Thorin stood upon the path, sleep rumpled and braids askew. 

“Are you sure?” Thorin asked. Bilbo nodded, and his dwarf joined him in the bare garden. “What do you need?”

“You,” Bilbo said. He pulled his husband down into a fierce kiss. “Only you.” 

Thorin met him kiss for kiss, demanding as much as he gave. Bilbo buried his hands in Thorin’s hair and tugged lightly. Thorin tightened his hold before pulling back slowly.

“Come lie with me,” Bilbo murmured against his lips. “Let us bring life back into this land, that it might give life to us in turn.”

Thorin whispered something in Khuzdul that Bilbo didn’t understand but made him smile all the same. He slipped off his dressing gown and watched as Thorin did the same. It wasn’t only the bite in the air that made him shiver.

Thorin reached for him again, and Bilbo met him halfway. He allowed his husband to lower him to the ground and cover him. Bilbo arched up into the delicious warmth above him. Thorin spoke in Khuzdul again, a curse he recognized this time.

Bilbo’s laugh morphed into a moan as Thorin rocked his hips, hard length sliding against Bilbo’s own. He tilted his head back, and Thorin took advantage, biting quick little kisses up his throat to his ear. Bilbo jerked as Thorin bit the tip of his ear just as he slid a finger into him.

“Please,” Bilbo whined. “More.”

“Everything,” Thorin swore. “You have everything of me.”

It wasn’t long, and not nearly soon enough, before Thorin was sliding inside him. Bilbo stilled with a sigh, letting Thorin’s weight press him into the earth. Their own bodies had stolen the chill from the ground, and Bilbo felt quite comfortable. He curled his hands around Thorin’s shoulders and dug his heels into the ground.

“Come on, love,” Bilbo whispered as he tugged at Thorin. “Let’s make a baby.”

“Bilbo Baggins!” Thorin’s outrage was belied by his laughter. Bilbo shivered at the way Thorin shifted inside him. “You are utterly ridiculous.”

Before Bilbo could respond with a clever quip, Thorin began moving. He didn’t bother easing into it, driving into Bilbo instead with long, hard thrusts. Bilbo’s toes curled and hips angled to take Thorin as deep as possible.

They moved together in the quiet of the morning as the sun slowly crept above the horizon. As the light finally found them, Bilbo was suffused with heat. Pleasure curled up his spine, and he called out as he spilled between them. Thorin swallowed Bilbo’s moans, thrusts becoming fast and erratic, each one sending fresh shocks of pleasure through him. It wasn’t long before he groaned roughly, and Bilbo was filled with a different warmth.

They lay together panting until the smell of green overwhelmed the bitter tang of their spend. Bilbo stirred and looked around. He pushed at Thorin’s shoulder until his husband pulled out of him with a groan and rolled onto his back. Bilbo winced but stood to take a look around.

Everywhere he looked was green. The bare ground was now covered with new growth. Delicate leaves and tiny buds swayed in the breeze, filling the air with the scent of new life.

“Did it work?” Thorin asked as he finally stood. He peered at the ground with an expression somewhere between awe and suspicion.

“I don’t know,” Bilbo laughed and took Thorin’s hand. “But I think, maybe so.”

Bilbo took one last look around before pulling Thorin inside to clean up. The seed had been planted; only time would tell if it would sprout.


End file.
